MisAdventurers
by ophelianoir
Summary: As the war for Cyrodiil continues, Elesane is trying to find lost knowledge for the Mages Guild. In order to find the lost lore in Cyrodiil she is obliged to hire a bodyguard, Ruthbrok. As the story unfolds, they come from hatred to friendship, understanding each other worlds they have come from.
1. Chapter 1

Elesane was not in the mood this day. Not because the war became fierce and traveling even from city to city in the Pact was dangerous.

But for the fact, that after the time she spent digging the mud, breathing the ashes, and eating kwama eggs and finally finding the book, she can't go to Cyrodiil to find the last tomes.

''It is dangerous, indeed, but I have been in the war at Ebonheart; I came all the way here, to Mournhold, from Stonefalls; I have seen death and suffering, I have been into the pain of losing the closest, and I-"

"-And you are not going anywhere. The flames of war are burning high. Higher than ever. And a small hand of yours won't be able neither to distinguish it, nor to go through them. At least not alone."

_At least not alone_. These words mean that she will have to find a _bodyguard. _Not a companion, because most of them are too afraid to look at something besides the books in the library. A person; a complete stranger, who would only be a burden for her.

_They want money; not the knowledge that I seek._ After all, she was sure that a bodyguard will be a waste of money and of time. They will slow her _(for sure he would want to take a rest and visit every tavern on our way_), and there will be no need to help in killing creatures (_he will mostly laugh that magic is for the weak; who cannot do anything at all and need a person to do the job they are supposed to do_). Elesane clearly imagined that it should definitely be _him_; she didn't have any reason to think so, and the fact that she would prefer a man to do the job was a surprise for her.

_There is no other way. They won't give me the book back until I find someone, and without the book there is no path to follow._

Feeling the unease of the morning events, she decided to go to a tavern. _I need some rest. I need to stop being so stubborn and stop thinking about the idea going alone in Cyrodiil. We are at war, you know._

The Flaming Nix was full of people. _They call it "war"; and you see that people mostly drink instead of actually doing something._ But it seemed that its not the drinking people came here for; in the middle of the inn a _nord_ was dancing. Already drunk, already undressed, it was a miracle he didn't fall off the table in his fearless dance. For a moment their eyes met; the nord only smiled at Elesane, but she felt blushing.

_What a stupid situation. The world has gone mad._ She turned away quickly and ordered a light drink to turn her brain off, but not completely.

She was so deep into her thoughts she didn't notice the nord coming towards her and ordering the drink.

"It seems you quite enjoyed the dance" he said, smiling at her.

Elesane stared at him as if not understanding who he was. Anger rose inside her; how dare he to tell such a thing.

But he didn't seem so drunk and he was dressed, almost. With every minute she kept silence he smiled wider and wider.

"No, I didn't. It was a stupid dance of a stupid peasant who can't do anything besides being a jester" her lips twisted with a grin.

"So, you think I'm a fool. Who is not manly enough to go and kill some innocent people. Who prefers being a jester over being a hero?" his voice sounded rough and angry; she really offended him.

It felt wrong. No, surely she didn't mean anything of that, but dancing naked in the middle of the day, it was _wrong_ or even…

The nord turned away from her. "It was a mistake. A huge mistake. All that promises of helping each other, building a new world, conquering the enemy's territory - _it was a mistake_. We will never be able to work together. You think you are better than we are. Than argonians are. Drunken idiots and slaves, is that what you are thinking? Well, the reality is different, and you'd better deal with it."

The whole conversation was wong. She didn't mean anything; of course she heard rumors that nords enjoy drinking, but she would never blame a stranger on drinking too much. As for the slaves, she never enjoyed that. All those looks of argonians and khajiits back in Seyda Neen always drove her far away from the market. She was supposed to_ enjoy _having a slave, but she never did.

As if to apologise, she turned to the nord.

"Say you can stay on the horse for some days and still be able to hold a sword, would you like to have a trip to Cyrodiil?"

The nord gave a suspicious look. _As if she's gone mad._

"Considering the good price we can march through the Nirn"

"Then tomorrow morning, at dawn, at the Mages Guild. I hope you do have a horse"

She hurried and left the inn, feeling the need of a fresh air. The place was not as crowded as when she got in, but what she did there was overwhelming._ I even don't know his name_. She held her head with her hands. _Maybe that's for the better. Maybe it is the way it should be._

_I should tell Rick what happened_ she thought. _Or not. He won't leave me._

But later in the evening he understood her. It was not the easiest decision, but she _needed _that, she really did.

Elesane couldn't sleep the night; everything rested heavily on her. The decision to hire a stranger who - can you believe that - _danced_ nearly naked _on the table_ in the inn, and Rick's decision to let her on the biggest trip to Cyrodiil. Of course she's been traveling for quite a time, but mostly to the closest cities. Going to Cyrodiil meant traveling through wayshrine to the middle of the continent. She felt unease; maybe they were right and she should stay at home; maybe she should lock herself in the library as everyone does.

_But that's not me. I'd better die rather than stay at one place._

_I need to go there. I need to go to Cyrodiil and find those books._

_Even if they are nothing but dusty tomes; even if they are damaged, or burned, or do not exist._

_I have to go._


	2. Chapter 2

Elesane wasn't sure if the nord would come at all. After all, it was the strangest deal, but in times of war, of such a strange alliances, where enemies become friends, you could expect anything.

But there he was, already talking to Master Samtri. She saw Elesane, and smiled at her.

"I see you have listened to me. It is a sign of a progress; you are on the right path. Here is the book, you can have it. I hope you will succeed in your journey, and please - be careful. The whole Nirn is at war, and I don't want to lose one of my brightest students. Now go."

The nord smiled and waved the Master farewell.

"So, a horse, right? Sorta long way to Cyrodiil."

"I know. Slight change of the plan - we are going by foot."

Elesane turned to the opposite way to stables. She was heading to the wayshrine.

"A smart choice."

Near the wayshrine she found two dunmers who seemed to just come to Mournhold. One of them was injured; but he was on his feet, so it was not something crucial.

Elesane opened the map, looking for the nearest wayshrine.

"North Morrowind Gate sounds safe. It will take some time to actually go from the borders to the heart of Nirn, but we won't find ourselves in the middle of the enemy's camp."

Dunmers looked at her as if she was mad. She could tell they came from the war; but they came alive, and the only wound they shared together was a small cut on the hand.

_Peasant_ she thought. _Thinking they can kill an army, but when it comes to actual war, to actual killing, no, _murdering _people with magic, they drop the idea of conquering the world and go back to their dusty tomes._

Would she actually kill someone? She knew it may come to that, as they were coming almost in the heart of the war, but will she really find a strength inside of her to kill a person?

Elesane noticed that the nord already activated the shrine. _I'm going to decide later_ she thought. _Right now I'm going to find the books, not killing people._

The map of the stars appeared before her eyes, connecting the dots into the lines; the air around became thicker, the light faded. She captured the last long breath before the world turned around her.


	3. Chapter 3

A chill wind was the first thing Elesane noticed; then the light of a bright cold day blinded her for a moment. She always prefered summer; Red Mountain never let dunmers have a snowy winter. _But the snow shines like a diamond; it is like a rich furry coat that covers_…

A huge snowball hit her in the arm. Mesmerised by the view of snow she couldn't track where the snowball came from, until the nord appeared from the pile of snow and threw another one.

"Welcome to Skyrim, m'lady." He grinned, and that only angried Elesane more.

She casted a spell and a perfect snowball appeared from the pile of snow. She didn't want to behave like a fool, but she really needed to hit him for every stupid comment he made.

"No, that's not fair!" shouted the nord, running away from the rain of snowballs. Still, he was laughing, and Elesane smiled, a bit. She wanted to let the anger go, and she wanted to do something nasty, but throwing snowballs seemed actual _fun_. It was a strange sensation she didn't feel for a long time since she left Vvanderfell.

She found the nord laying on the ground and moving his hands and legs. It was strange, but Elesane started getting used to that. She threw a last snowball, not that tight and mostly oval, in his face.

"It is still Morrowind, you know. The wayshrine even called 'North Morrowind gate'."

Then she walked to the nearest bench. She laid the map on her lap, trying to mark the places where books should have been: red for the actual well known places, blue for possible, and green for the lost books, but there still was a chance of finding them. The map was full of blue and red, with several green dots.

"It is a long way indeed." He came silently and sat next to her. "That's gonna cost you a hole in your pocket, you know."

"I know. It doesn't matter if we find at least one book."

He looked at her for the first time with respect.

"Then we are going to need some food and blankets. It is mostly warm here, but the nights might draw some cold winds; we can still buy some mead, it will keep us warm."

Elesane closed the book as saying "no drinking in my present." The nord thought that still he's gonna buy at least some of the mead; they say they bring here some sorts straight from Winterfell.

"Considering the long walk, we should at least try to know each others names. Would be a shame if we get lost and won't be able to find each other."

"Elesane." She didn't even look away from the map.

"Ruthbrok Nixonspire at your service". He smiled. She looked like a bird that just learned to fly in this place; she didn't belong here. Her place was under the warm sun in Deshaan; among the books and candles. But she was there. Her hands were shaking from cold, or fear - most of the books were on the enemy's territory - or maybe both.

"Okay, let's separate our ways here. You are going to buy some blankets, I'll get some provision." He got up and hurried with a thought that he definitely need some mead.

It surely took some time to drink a mead and find a suitable bottle for other two, but when Ruthbrok came to the place he left her, Elesane was already gone. She was not in the city; he thought that maybe she just left him here and went on her own, maybe he was just an excuse so they let her come here. But she didn't seem like that. Trying to remember the dots on the map, he saw the Scroll Temple of Chim. _She might have gone here, thinking it's safe inside our own lands; but it is not._

The walls of the Temple were destroyed, the flame still burned here and there. The soft purple shining was filling the temple, and there she was, holding a book. But it seemed like the book that she came here for was not of her interest; it was the scroll she wanted to touch.

"Don't." Ruthbrok caught her hand, warning her. "It is a sacred Scroll; it belongs to the Pact. No need to disturb sacred power right now. Though you can pray."

Elesane silently nod, still she couldn't take her eyes from the Scroll.

"You've got the book. Come one, we need to go."

She uneasily turned away from the scroll. This place felt holy; the name of the Scroll gave her that warm feeling inside. _Chim_. Lord Vivec was teaching the ways of Chim, and for a moment it felt like is she touched the scroll she would feel Chim.

"Do you know what Chim means?" she asked the nord, still lost in her thoughts.

"I have no idea." The feeling of losing her adventure partner, even though it wasn't a day they worked together, sobered him.

"It is a feeling; no, a state. You feel really calm, and nothing troubles you. It is enlightenment, it is everything. Can you imagine that?" She turned to him, talking so energetic.

"Of course I can" he told her, opening a bottle of mead. "But we, nords, have our own way of Chim." Ruthbrok knew she wouldn't approve, but the winds and the taste of meed brought back the feeling of being a homesick.

Through the Gate of Chim to the west; it was a long road to some lake, but the lake itself was not a problem for the nord. He's been there several times; he enjoyed the view, but he never thought that all that time he was so close to someone's dream. The book might have been there all the time and he simply didn't notice it.

But still, Fort Dragonclaw was near. People of Daggerfall Covenant wouldn't like some strangers in their land, taking things that belong to the place. Nevertheless, Ruthbrok felt happy to see his favourite fort again.

Elesane started hating snow. It was everywhere - in her boots, under her coat. She felt freezing, as if the winds blew through her. The nord has offered her the mead, but she refused. _I'm not that desperate. It is just a start of my journey, and then we are going to the south. I need to be patient._

As they came closer to the lake, Ruthbrok smiled wider and wider.

"What?" asked Elesane angrily.

"You'll see."

And she did. When they came to the lake she understood all that funny mood of his. There was no bridge, not even some patches of ice to cross the lake to the island in the middle. It meant she'd have to _swim_. She tried to go back and forth, to find the narrow part of the lake to cross it without swimming. But the lake was deep, and the nord was already undressed. He winked and jumped into the water, leaving splashes all over. Ruthbrok crossed the lake easily, and was already searching for the book. Elesane unwillingly took off her clothes, shivering. _I can't swim. If i die here, that will be a shame._ Step by step she tried to go into the water.

"You'd better jump in it as fast as you can. Then you won't feel so cold."

Reluctantly, she got into the water and started swimming. Her legs felt twisting from cold; she tried to swim faster. The water was cold, but not as the winds that felt like knives after she got on the island.

Four gargoyles were watching the island. Inside there was a place with candles and bottles. Ruthbrok opened one bottle and drank some liquid. It wasn't poison though, for he smiled and offered the bottle to Elesane. She refused, looking around for a book. _I wish the book was with me, so I can read a hint_. But the book was on the other side of the lake with her clothes.

Elesane explored every gargoyle. In a mouth of one gargoyle was something, that didn't seem right. Elesane reached her hand inside, wishing there was no trap that would leave her without a hand, and felt rough cover of the book. The book was perfect and undamaged; but she still had to cross the lake back with it.

Seeing a puzzled face of Elesane, Ruthbrok took a book and started swimming back, trying to hold the book above his head, so no water will reach the old pages of history. Elesane was grateful. _I might have been wrong in my thinking. I wouldn't deal with everything without him as fast as we are doing now._

"I know you don't drink, but it's better to drink mead that to die coughing and freezing."

She agreed and took a sip. The mead was sweet and burned her throat, but she felt the warmth inside her body. She dressed and wrapped herself in the blanket. It was a good day after all - they have already found two books.


	4. Chapter 4

Past Bruma - though Elesane would love to see the city her uncle was talking about a lot. At closer view Bruma was filled with Daedra of all types, with Gates open just above it. The sun was going down; the weather became cold enough for Elesane to shiver._ I am cold_ she though. I_ can't feel my legs; if we don't find anything soon enough, I'm going to die here._

In the dark of the dusk they saw some lights.

_Applewatch Inn_. I hope they'll let us stay for the night.

Leono and Rasala seemed quite happy about visitors.

"With war so close to our place, not much travelers come these days. We used to have this place full of people from all over the world, but now it's only us."

Though Elesane had the mead, she felt ill. She came closer to the fire and stayed there, trying to get warm. _As if I will never get warm again she thought._

Ruthbrok looked at Elesane.

"Do you know some kind of a spell that will cure you?"

"Why would I need that?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Because you are."

She could feel it. The sickness made her weak. She was learning something of that kind of spells, but she was interested mostly in destruction and summoning. She skipped most of the classes about restoration spells to practice in conjuring.

Still, Elesane casted the easiest spell for curing sickness she could remember. _It didn't work_ she thought bitterly.

"You feel better?"

"Not at all."

"Then the best way is to sleep for some time."

Elesane was too weak to argue. She stood up, but the spell started working and she lost her consciousness.

Ruthbrok caught her and put to the bed.

"So much for a great mage. Hey, Leono, let's have a mead at least." He said, turning to the keeper of the inn.

The sun was shining into Elesane's eyes, and she had to turn away from the window. Only then she remembered that she was ill, so she should be feeling bad and not be able to move at all. But the spell worked, and she felt rested and ready for a new day.

Ruthbrok was talking with Leono; he was drunk already - or still. He noticed Elesane and smiled.

"Sa we can go naw?"

The perfect mood Elesane woke up with was gone. She angrily took her bag and rushed away.

"No manners at all" he said, nodding his head. He left some gold coins (more than they needed to pay to help Leono) and went outside.

"You should have said thank you at least, you know" he hiccuped.

Elesade said nothing. She surely should have, but his drunk face made her angry.

She kept silence the whole day; they went south from the snows of Skyrim. A white land became green; she could sense the warm earth under her feet.

The sun melted her heart it melted the snow; she felt guilty.

"Sorry, I…" she looked at the nord, not even knowing what she should say. _A Telvanni_ she remembered her father _should be proud of who she is. Never ask for; never be in debt; or you are just like some common people around here._

"Nah." Ruthbrok just waved his hand, as saying that it was nothing. Elesane preferred not to talk about what happened.

She was deep into her thoughts when she realized that she was alone.

Turning back, Elesane saw Ruthbrok watching over the lake.

"You want some more swimming?" she asked, coming closer.

"I bet I saw a nord running from the lake...naked." He seemed puzzled over the fact that someone was running naked except for himself.

"You should drink less." said Elesane, turning back to road.

Ruthbrok didn't say anything; but just as when he turned to go, he saw a nord coming to a house. A woman was greeting him; she kissed him and gawe him a towel. Ruthbrok smiled. _We might be odd a bit, but we certainly know what family and friendship mean._

The place was singing; the smell of flowers blooming, the sound of birds talking to a forest. Elesane was gazing at all the beauty of Cyrodiil. _No painting can handle such beauty; no book can show all the glory of this place._

At the top of a rock they met a man. He mumbles something about Daedric prince, but he seemed happy. Elesane had nothing but to say that his prince is thinking of him, and the man went praying again.

"We should camp here." said Ruthbrok.

"Why here?" Elesane knew that Choroll is close. They could find some inn there, and actual bed and an actual bath.

"We are at Daggerfall Covenant place. Did you forget that? Choroll is full of enemies."

"Yes, it is" said dunmer sadly. Her only wish was to have a proper meal and a proper bath, that's all. "But why here?"

"This guy seems mad. And who will come here? I bet people try to avoid visiting this place."

A small bonfire, only enough to cook some food, started fading, just like sunrays. Elesane remembered the words Master said.

_The flames of war are burning high. And a small hand of yours won't be able neither to distinguish it, nor to go through them._

Elesane put her hand close to the flame. She could feel something, but not enough to actually damage herself. Dunmers always had their way with flame. _So maybe I can go through the war as we do through the flames._

Ruthbrok saw how unhappy she was. They didn't find any book this day, and she started realise that that kind of adventure is not sleeping in a bed each night and eating the most delicious dishes. It means staying on a cold ground for some days; bathing in a freezing lake; having nothing to eat besides what you can find; and most of all watching out for enemies. They would not hesitate to kill them. It might even be their own soldier who'll spill the innocent blood. It all was wearing her, leaving nothing but a duty to find all the books._ No fun allowed _he thought_. I wonder how long till she breaks down and goes home._


	5. Chapter 5

Elesane woke up as if she didn't sleep at all. She tried to get up, but Ruthbrok pushed her down, not giving her any chance to get up. She tried to argue, but he silenced her with his second hand.

"Don't move. Enemies all around; we're lucky they went past this place, but they are still near somewhere".

Elesane put her hand over his, as if saying that she understood. She sat silently, trying to see if there are any enemies close.

"Look deeper into the forest. Under those threes" Ruthbrok pointed over the trees just close to the edge.

Elesane tried to think rationally, but she couldn't. All she could hear is her heart beating like a drum. _Boom Boom Boom._

She started panicking. _What do I do, what do I do_. She grabbed her hair with her hands, trying to calm down.

A heavy hand rested on her shoulder, and she nearly jumped. But Ruthbrok held her firm, watching into her eyes.

"No other way; we're going past them. I can have their attention, but you need to run".

"Run? I can't run, I need the book and…" dunmer realized how stupid she sounded. _I need to run for my life, not for the books._

"That's exactly what I am saying" He smiled when Elesane's face lightened up with the understanding of the idea. "You'll have some time; not much, but enough to get the book".

She wanted to ask what was going to happen to him, but then she thought _He took the job; now he is going to do what he's paid for._

Ruthbrok got her up. "Run. Right now!"

Elesane rushed to the city, while the nord went straight to the Daggerfall hirelings.

"You have a problem, nord?" asked one, spitting right on Ruthbrok's boots.

"Oh, not at all" he smiled, getting ready to attack.

Elesane run as if the Daedras were after her. _Daedras are not that scary though; at least I know I can kill them_. She was half into her thoughts, that she accidentally pushed someone in the city; she could hear the shouting. She never hit anything in her life; but today her body wouldn't listen to her. She bashed down the cage with chickens, nearly falling down herself.

The youngest hireling was laying on the grass, with his head smashed. Ruthbrox didn't take off his weapon, and that scared last two. The woman casted a spell, making a daedra appear, but the nord never minded about damn creatures. It was her he was after. The massive guy tried to block Ruthbrok of killing her, but nothing could stop him in the middle of a good fight.

Elesane slammed herself into a door. She knew she gathered a crowd here, but she didn't have any time anyway. People were praying in a chapel, but she saw the book; the purple cover was almost shining to her. Elesane grabbed the book and rushed outside.

"A thief!" Screamed some plump woman.

Dunmer wasn't feeling well, she couldn't catch her breath. But seeing two guards rushing after her gave her a second wind. She jumped over the fence, running fast and easy, like the wind. She was smiling and almost laughing.

"Damn lunatics" an old man spit.

Ruthbrok slammed the woman down to the ground, stepping on her back, hearing the noise her bones do under his weight. The guy behind him screamed in agony, as if Ruthbrok shattered his bones. The hireling took his sword, trying to stab the nord. It hit Ruthbrok hand slightly, but he caught the guy's hand, breaking it down. The sword fell down, with clank. It only angried the hireling, and he smashed Ruthbrok in the jaw.

"Finally, someone struggling" the nord smiled, seeing a perfect opponent.

Elesane heard the sound of a fight; she was close, but an arrow wizzed near her head, leaving a hot mark on her cheek. Dunmer didn't feel the pain, but it made her run even faster, feeling her lungs filling with the flame.

Ruthbrok caught the guy and pulled his hair, trying to break his neck. The guy tried to push him away, but Ruthbrok had enough for today. With a swift move he turned the guy's head round the neck, leaving him no chance. He felt like all the power was gone after the fight, but he didn't seem to get any wounds. It's the fact that Elesane still didn't come back that bothered him so much.

He looked around, and there she was; her cheek was bleeding heavily, but she was running fast, not trying to stop. Not even shocked by the view.

"Run you fool!" she shouted, pulling him by the hand.

"You say that to me?" he smiled, hearing more voices coming from behind. He took dunmer's bag, seeing that she's struggling with running. He saw the ruins of Narsinfel, knowing, that they can hide there. It was only a matter of time when they come here; guards of Chorrol won't leave the city.

The stars were shining high above their heads; Masser and Secunda were seen together at last.

"I was the one who fought, and somehow it's you who got a wound" he smiled softly, trying to cheer Elesane up. The realisation that he killed those people, who were breathing, moving and living, even if they would kill them, struck her down. She kept silence since they found a place to hide. Though she let him to clear her wound. It was a strange feeling to let someone touch her, but she couldn't do it herself. All the fun of the adventures left her with only shock. She knew nords were brutal, but _killing three people without any weapon_?

"You know" Ruthbrok said, waiting till she looked at him "It is the war itself. There is no right and no wrong; no living or dead, everyone is everything. You shouldn't question any of your moves, or mine. We do as we need to survive. They do the same. The strongest, or smartest" he smiled at her "win. Now get some rest, I'll be on a guard tonight". He opened another bottle of mead. Not as if he never counted people he killed; but the feeling never let him go. He always remembered what he did.

Before he could take a sip, Elesane took the bottle, having a great gulp. She gave him the bottle, half smiling, and went to sleep.


End file.
